plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Super-Fan Imp
:For other uses, see Imp (disambiguation). (whilst being kicked) (Plant Food) Defensive plants |in-game toughness = Solid |nds = 13.5 |first seen = Modern Day - Day 24 |flavor text = Super-Fan Imp has season tickets, subscribes to the team newsletter, and is super pumped about exploding on contact with fans of the opposing team.}} Super-Fan Imp is the fifth zombie encountered in Modern Day in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Super-Fan Imp can explode on contact with any plant except defensive ones, and can be kicked to anywhere from the first to third column by an All-Star Zombie. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry An all-too enthusiastic imp who explodes with rah-rah-rah fervor. Super-Fan Imp has season tickets, subscribes to the team newsletter, and is super pumped about exploding on contact with fans of the opposing team. Strategies Normally, the Super-Fan Imp is identical in every way to the Imp. However, when All-Star Zombie appears in a level, the Super-Fan Imp has the potential to be a very dangerous opponent. When kicked by an All-Star Zombie, Super-Fan Imp is launched somewhere in the first three columns, instantly incinerating the plant on the tile, providing the tile has a plant on it. A major thing to remember is that ice attacks cannot put out the dynamite on its hat, no matter if it is frozen or chilled, meaning that it can still incinerate the plant it lands on, despite being chilled. Infi-nut's force field can be used to block launched Super-Fan Imps, as long as it is created from the first to third column. The launched Super-Fan Imp will land next to the force field, and will try to eat whatever plant is on its tile instead of burning. Like other airborne zombies, a well-timed Blover can take care of them very well. However, this is not encouraged in later levels of Highway to the Danger Room, as when these zombies, along with All-Star Zombies, come in large numbers, Blover will not recharge in time for the hordes of Super-Fan Imps. Therefore, it is easier to rely on the aforementioned Infi-nut strategy. Due to Super-Fan Imp exploding before activating the lawn mower in its lane, the player does not have to worry about it eating the player's brain if it bypasses their defenses. Gallery Super Fan Imp.png|HD Super-Fan Imp ATLASES ZOMBIEMODERNSUPERFANIMPGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Super-Fan Imp's textures Super-Fan Imp landing.jpg|A Super-Fan Imp about to land on a Moonflower Trivia *Super-Fan Imp is a recreation of Imp Punt. *If there are no plants in a lane, Super-Fan Imp will explode right before reaching a lawn mower. *Super-Fan Imp's dynamite cannot be extinguished by ice-based plants. *Super-Fan Imp is the second zombie that uses dynamite. The first zombie is Prospector Zombie. **However, Super-Fan Imp uses its dynamite to destroy plants, while Prospector Zombie uses its dynamite to travel to the other side of the lawn. *Super-Fan Imp is the only zombie in Modern Day not based off another zombie from Plants vs. Zombies. *Similar to Balloon Zombie, his head disappears instead of "popping" off when he dies. *Super-Fan Imp's health is the same as Bug Bot Imp's: 13.5 normal damage shots without allowing attacks after losing his head. *Super-Fan Imp and Jack-in-the-Box Zombie are the only zombies that explode. **Both are also the only zombies that use said explosions as a secondary attack. *There is a glitch where if one plants a Blover when an Imp gets kicked, it will go in a loop back to the All-Star for a few seconds then disappear. Category:Modern Day Category:Modern Day encountered zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Zombies that do not target the house